ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Ricky Gets Stage Fright
Previous episode: Lucy Meets Orson Welles Next episode: Little Ricky Learns to Play the Drums http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/StupidDrumBear.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DixielandBand.jpg Plot It's time for Little Ricky's first drum performance, and he's scared to death by stage fright. To get her son playing drums again, Lucy ends up filling in for the ukulele player, who is home sick, at the next recital, so Little Ricky will still want to go on stage and play. Trivia *The filming order for this episode make no sense whatsoever. This episode was filmed before "Little Ricky Learns to Play the Drums." So, going by filming order, Little Ricky has his first drum concert before he even learns how to play the drums! This is similar to the messed-up chronology filming order of episodes #124 and #125. *One of the reasons this is such a terrible episode is because it focuses directly on Little Ricky, NOT the four main characters. Geoffrey Mark Fidelman, author of The Lucy Book, eloquently explained why the worst scene in this episode is so horrible: "The scene between Ricky and his son in the bedroom is more reminiscent of Father Knows Best than this series. Although it is well written and performed, it doesn't really fit the format." *Little Ricky's music teacher is Mr. Crawford played by Howard McNear who went on to play Floyd Lawson the barber on The Andy Griffith Show. *Little Ricky has only been playing drums for a month, and he's already starting to perform in public. *Fred is fixing a loose railing on the Ricardos' back porch in this episode. It's said that this railing has needed fixing for five years. Could this possibly be the railing that broke from the falling washing machine back in "Never Do Business with Friends"? Quotes *Ricky: Lucy... Lucy: Yeah? Ricky: Do you always put the ice cubes in the oven? Lucy: Oh, no, not always, dear. No! *Fred: Well, how do you like that? For the first time in 20 years, we've been trying to find each other! *Ethel: I was so nervous I couldn't eat my breakfast. Fred: And believe me, for Ethel, that's nervous! *Ricky: It just so happens he has inherited his father's musical ability. Fred: Yeah, but is he good? Ricky: Look- didn't Mr. Crawford say he was th best drummer in the school? Lucy: Uh-huh. Ricky: Well, there you are. Lucy: Of course, he's the ONLY drummer in the school... *Fred: Now, listen, Mother Hen, don't peck at me because you're upset about your baby chick! *Ricky: Boy, I'm sure glad that you're the mother of my child. Lucy: Well, thank you, dear. Ricky: When I think of all those other women I might have married... Lucy: Yeah, you sure were lucky... All WHAT other women?! *Fred: (sees the Ricardos kissing) Close your eyes, Ethel. I don't want you to get any wild ideas! *Fred: That bear cost 49 cents. But in a case like this, money is no object! *Lucy: If we could get Ricky to play at the club, we wouldn't have to get him to play at the club! Fred: That makes sense. Or does it? *Lucy: You're his father. Ricky: You're his mother. Fred: Well, now that we got it straight who his parents are, which one of you is going in there and talk to him? *Fred: Did your reverse psychology work? Ethel: Not exactly. I said, "Little Ricky, you don't want to play those nasty old drums, do you?" And he said, "No."﻿